Electronics systems and products containing proprietary information are subject to the risk of unauthorized examination at all levels of assembly including a closed chassis. A broad range of reverse engineering methods can be applied to obtaining unauthorized access to the confidential internal workings, data, etc. inside such a chassis. Such methods include removing access panels, drilling, or other means of gaining access to the proprietary information residing inside the chassis.
Protective methods and apparatus are used to delay the success of such reverse engineering attempts. However, given the necessary resources and time, these methods can be defeated. A known, successful reverse engineering attack renders the protective method or apparatus vulnerable to future attacks, and thereby ends the usefulness. New methods and apparatus are, therefore, needed to detect and/or thwart reverse engineering attacks on systems with proprietary property. Typical military and commercial equipment with confidential internal workings, such as sensitive hardware and/or software components, can be tampered with even when enclosed within a sealed chassis. Reverse engineers use many different techniques for obtaining unauthorized access to the confidential internal workings, data, etc. inside such a chassis. Such techniques include removing access panels, drilling, or other means of gaining access to the enclosed area.